Saved
by serenarussell123
Summary: this is my story about zoey and her friends at the house of night! boyfriend drama, gossip, evil, life threatening adventure, its all here...takes place after 'Hunted'...spoilers beware... read and review! PLZZZZZZZZ! Serena xoxoxoxoxox -emmett hugs


Hey guys this is the first chapter of my new story "Saved" it's taking place after "hunted" so if you haven't read it, don't complain, cuz there are spoilers in here!!!!

Read & review!!!!!!!!

-serena xoxox

Chapter 1- Erik, Stark, Heath…what to do…

ZPOV-

I have a date tonight…several…ugh…I have to deal with the guys without the other guy knowing…what to do…

I ran to the mirror and checked my hair, I was able to somewhat tame it but it still looked a little messy. I went over to my closet and picked out a short black dress with my favorite pair of black boots and some leggings. I went over to my bed after changing and pet Nala on the head, taking my necklace from my bedside table in the process. I put my necklace on and grabbed a black purse.

I was heading out the door when Aphrodite came up to me with Maleficent hissing in her hands…

I swear, anyone who tries to pet that cat obviously has a death wish! I scooted past trying to avoid the hissing cat in her hands and stood there waiting for her to talk…

"so…." I said, "I have to go what did you want?"

She was petting her white fur ball as she looked up at me.

"what are you going to do…I mean with Erik, Stark and Heath?"

"I don't know yet….i'm going to try to let 2 of them go…I'm pretty sure who I want to be with, and it was a mistake to fool around with their hearts like I did. Wish me luck…" I said giving Aphrodite a hug after Maleficent jumped out of her arms and ran down the hallway.

I backed away a couple of steps when Aphrodite pulled me into a bone crushing hug with a tear rolling down her face.

"good luck…I guess I'm filling in for the nerd-herd while they are gone…" she said wiping away her tear and smiling at me.

I smiled back and headed down the hallway to the stairs that let me to the common room. I walked out of the building as Darius came to my side and put his fist over his heart.

"would you mind if I escort you to where ever you may be going?" he said with a flashy grin.

"I don't mind, but would Aphrodite?" I giggled leading the way.

"Oh my! Excuse me high priestess, but I have forgotten that I am taking Ms. LaFonte to dinner tonight!"

"you know you can just call her Aphrodite…" I said. Why is he being so formal?

"I know, i-I'm just nervous…" he said smiling…

"go get her tiger!" I said laughing and pushing Darius in the direction of the girl's dorms.

It was raining lightly, it felt good on my warm skin. I pulled my phone out of my purse and checked for messages…

I had one from heath…uh oh…

'hey zoey, can't wait for you and me time tonight! Luv ya, heath xoxo'

-sigh- this is going to be harder than I thought. I was really getting sick of heath. Actually I no longer had any feelings at all for him, to me he is now, just a plain human. And it hurts me to say it, but, he is. I don't love him. He was a crush, and that's all he was.

I walked through the front gate of the school and went out to the parking lot, where my new car patiently waited. That's another thing. After we defeated Kalona and Neferet, my grandma had bought me a new car. She came with me for a day to go shop for a car and in the end I bought a beautiful Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster. I saw it in the show room in black, but decided that racing red was perfect for me…

I got in and put the top down (its also a convertible) and put the keys in the ignition. The engine roared like a lion. I put it into drive and went racing out of the parking lot. My first date I had tonight was with Heath…

"I don't' know what I'm going to do, but may Nyx be with me!" I said thinking out loud, sending my little prayer to Nyx.

I pulled into a parking spot in down town and closed the roof, I got out of the car and locked it. Heath was sitting at one of the tables outside of the 'Love Café' ….wow…why did I choose her again?

He smiled and stood up sliding a chair out for me like a gentleman. I smiled back, hoping that my nervousness didn't show.

"Heath, we have to talk—" he cut me off by kissing me on the lips. I tried to pull back but his hands were at either side of my head holding my face. I did what I had to. I took my hand from my side and slapped him as hard as I could on the cheek. He let out a yelp, and sat there clutching his face while I stood up.

He looked up at me a sad, hurt look in his eyes, like a puppy that had just been kicked.

He pulled his hand away from his face to hold mine, but across his face were three deep gashes that were bleeding bright crimson.

"Zoey…I—" he was lost at words.

"you didn't do anything…it's me… I wanted to let you know that…well—" I sucked in a deep breath only to have the air knocked out of me by the delicious smell of Heath's blood. I ignored it and kept talking.

"I want us to break up…," I had to lie…no tell the truth…no do both…ugh…here goes nothing…, "I have never felt anything for you, and my whole time being with you was just a silly crush…to make…uh…Kayla jeleous…you are only a boy toy to me, and I never want to see you again…ever…" I said coldly, trying to stop the tears I knew would come…

"Baby…" he said crying and standing up. I took a step back as he took a step forward.

"I'm not your baby… I'm a vampire….a priestess if you will….but I'm definitely not your baby…I never was…" I turned and started walking away when I heard him yell behind me…

"I LOVE YOU! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?! I PROMISE I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT…just please…please zoey…" I heard him crying and whispering now.

"No, I never want to see you again…"

I got in my car and drove off with heath in my rear view mirror crying and pulling out his phone.

I quickly took my phone out of my purse and blocked his number. That was that…

1 down and 2 to go… I felt terrible, like my heart had been torn out and shoved down my throat…

I wiped away my now visible tears and parked at another café. I quickly took out my eyeliner and mascara to redo my makeup.

I got out of the car and walked into a restaurant called 'Tour Eiffel'

Stark was sitting in the middle of the restaurant, in a casual suit. He made an effort to see me today….ugh…why me…

I walked over and sat down, as Stark leaned over to kiss me… why was everyone kissing me?

As he was about to reach my lips, I turned my cheek, and he pulled back disappointed.

"Zoey, what's wrong sweetie…?"

"I-I don't want you as my warrior…or my boyfriend…I said that I loved you but, it is Erik that I love…"

I said waiting for the match to strike…but it wasn't a match that struck, it was a freakin' bonfire!

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME BUT THEN YOU GO AND STAB ME IN THE HEART!" He screamed yanking the table cloth off of the table and smashing his glass on the floor causing red wine to spill everywhere…

There were only 2 other couples in the restaurant but they were frightened and were staring at us in horror…

"I-I-I'm sorry Stark…" I said hanging my head and feeling a tear dot form in my eye. I blinked my tears away, then stood up and walked swiftly out of the restaurant…

Stark was crying as well, and headed to his car where I saw a threatening looking bow and arrow in the back…just hoping he wouldn't use it…

I hopped in my car, to see in my rear view mirrors, that stark was headed in the direction of the House of Night. Oh boy…

I did a U-ey ( U turn) and headed in the same direction. I parked in the lot outside of the school and walked through the front gate…

Erik was pinned against the wall by Stark's hand…choking him… I had to do something…

"Spirit I call you to me, fire I call you to me wind I call you to me, earth I call you to me, water I call you to me!" I yelled and I instantly felt the elements swirling around me…

"Water splash his eyes so he may not see!" I felt water leave me and Stark used his free hands to swipe at it as it blinded his vision temporarily…

"Fire, sear his un-releasing grip!" I felt fire leave and saw that stark let go of Erik and Erik slid down slowly coughing and gasping for breath…

"Wind, blow him to the tree!" I felt wind leave me and saw stark being blown through the air to the willow tree 20 feet away.

"Earth, tangle him up!" I felt earth leave and I saw the long limbs of the willow tree wrap around stark tangling him in un-breakable vines…

"Spirit, I need you to watch him…" I felt spirit leave and instantly saw a light purple shield looking glow coming from behind Stark.

"thank you wind you may depart, thank you fire you may depart, thank you water you may depart, but earth and spirit I still need you!" I said. I felt water, wind and fire circle me once before leaving.

"Erik!" I ran over to him and knelt down next to him…

"are you all right?" I said franticly checking him for wounds…

"I-I'm fine now that y-you are here…" he said giving me a charming smile….

"oh thank god…" I kissed his head and pulled him into my embrace stroking his hair…

He sat up pulling me into his arms, so that I was laying against his chest, and he kissed my jaw all the way down to my lips… I turned and kissed him…

"well you've recovered fast…" I chuckled…

"yes, well I believe we have a date…" he said in my ear…

Hope you liked the first chapter! There will be some shocking things to come, so watch out!

Lol

-serena

-emmett hugs, vampire bites, crooked grins-

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
